It Was Just A Bet
by Petite-Cielle
Summary: The Host Club is over for the day, but Tamaki goes running back when he hears a ruckus in the third music room. Hikaru and Kaoru have gotten into a lovers' quarrel, and apparently, Hikaru will never touch Kaoru again! Looks like Tamaki has to comfort him!


Before you read this, you, my dear reader, must know something first.  
HARUHI DOES NOT EXIST IN THIS FANFIC!! SHE'S NOT ALIVE!! SHE WAS NEVER BORN!! IF SHE DID EXIST, THEN TAMAKI AND HER WOULD BE TOGETHER, AND THIS FANFIC WOULD NEVER HAPPEN!! SO HARUHI DOES NOT EXIST!  
Thank you.

"KAORU!! You are so dead!" Hikaru kicked at the closet door that his twin had just hidden behind.  
"Hikaru! Stop, please!" Kaoru would be laughing if he weren't so scared of his twin.  
It was a very bright and sunny spring day, perfect for relaxing with friends, family, or a special someone.  
Too bad the boys were in a huge fight.  
"Open this door!" Hikaru yelled. Though the third music room was closed for the day, Tamaki came running in.  
"Hikaru! What's wrong? Where's Kaoru?" The blond dashed around the room, searching for the missing Hitachiin twin. Hikaru sighed and turned to the other boy.  
"He's in the damn closet. I got mad at him, and now he won't come out." A big 'harrumph' followed his explanation. Hikaru kicked the door once again, then stalked away. "Tell that chicken I'll be at home." Then he was gone.  
Tamaki turned to the closet after watching Hikaru stomp out the door and lightly knocked. "Kaoru! It's me, Tamaki! Hikaru's gone, so you can come out now." A muffled voice that sounded refusing came from inside the closet. Tamaki's shoulders slumped in a quiet defeat. Taking notice of the piano in the corner beside said closet, Tamaki lazily sat down on the bench. His fingers effortlessly glided over the keys, his back ramrod straight.  
Kaoru, from inside the closet, recognized the somber sound of Fur Elise, the slow beginning notes, the steady speed. He softly hummed the melody as Tamaki played. Then he stood and quietly opened the closet door. Tamaki was too lost in the music to notice he had a visible audience until Kaoru slipped his thin arms around his shoulders. The notes abruptly stopped.  
"Kaoru?" Tamaki placed his left hand on the boy's head resting on his shoulder. "Kaoru, why are you crying?" Tiny shakes were vibrating from Kaoru, and near-silent sobs echoed in Tamaki's ear. He broke the lonely twin's loose hold on him and spun around. His hands grasped Kaoru's wrists to keep him from escaping and Tamaki loooked him in the eye. "Kaoru, as your king, I demand you tell me why you are crying"  
Watery eyes looked at Tamaki at the question. An emotion was there, but the 'king' couldn't tell what it was. A shaky breath was drawn before Kaoru spoke.  
"You know how, ah...'close' Hikaru and I are?" Tamaki slowly nodded; he had walked in on the twins in the school bathroom once, and was sworn to secrecy because of it. "Well...we're in a huge fight now, as you saw." Kaoru sniffled. "But before you walked in, he said...he said..." A fresh wave of glistening tears began to cascade down the boy's face.  
"What? What did Hikaru say"  
Kaoru tried and failed to hold back a choked sob. "He swore he'd never touch me again!" Then he collapsed into Tamaki's arms, crying his head off.  
Comforting his friend as best he could, Tamaki couldn't hide the confusion in his voice. "I doubt that, Kaoru. By the time you get home, I'm sure everything will be just fine." Shaking his head furiously, Kaoru looked up at Tamaki.  
"He did our ultimate swear. We only do those when something is so bad we give it up forever"  
"Well, even so, how is that so horrible?" Tamaki didn't realize how inconsiderate he sounded until the distraught twin in his arms started bawling again.  
"I-I n-n-need Hika-aru!" I'm s-so accu-customed to being t-touched that it's a destre-stressor now! If I'm not touched, not-t once, then everything fre-eaks me out!" Tamaki could see that the claim was true in his crazed eyes.  
"Is there any way I can help"  
A light flashed across Kaoru's face as he slowly stared back into Tamaki's eyes.  
"You...want to help?" The older boy nodded, hope shining from his wide blue eyes. Kaoru's mind clicked into place, and he stretched his neck upward to plant his lips on Tamaki's.  
At first, Tamaki was very confused, and pushed Kaoru away.  
"Kaoru? I'm confused. What"  
"Please," he begged. "Be Hikaru for me, just this once. I need it..." Tamaki chanced a look down and saw how much Kaoru needed this. The prominent bulge in Kaoru's pants served to turn him on as well. He swallowed his apprehension and nodded slowly.  
"For a friend, I'll help"  
Kaoru's face broke into a grateful smile, and stretched up again to kiss Tamaki. This time, his lips responded.  
Quickly, he discarded Kaoru's shirt along with his own. Wasting no time, Tamaki reached for the buckle of the boy in front of him. Kaoru reacted with little moans and twitches.  
"Ooooh..." A particularly drawn out moan sounded when Tamaki played with Kaoru's nipples. Deftly, the blond stood up slowly, teasing Kaoru's lips until he also stood. Then he turned sharply, and shoved the desperate boy onto the piano.  
"Ah!" Kaoru's eyes bugged out as Tamaki practically ripped his trousers off. Boxers being stripped in the same fashion, Kaoru gasped in delighted shock when Tamaki grabbed his throbbing cock with his silky smooth hand.  
"Seems like you are enjoying yourself, Kaoru," Tamaki whispered devilishly. He squeezed everytime he went up and released as his hand went down. Gasps and groans were all that Kaoru could handle. His face was twisted in extreme pleasure, his cheeks flushed a lovely apple red.  
Tamaki reached down with his free hand to unleash his own erection. Then he turned his full attention to pumping Kaoru to orgasm.  
"Hah! Ah, ah!" Kaoru yelped as he came. His back rose into a perfect arc off of the piano. Cum erupted from his cock, dripped down his slim hips to the piano. "Aah..." Kaoru sank back down to the smudged piano top and moaned sleepily. Tamaki smiled at his friend as he began to lube his own cock with Kaoru's cum, panting from the heat emanating from both of them. Looking into Kaoru's eyes again, this time with concern, Tamaki asked, "Are you sure you want this?" Part of him wanted this to stop, because it was almost like taking advantage of his friend; but the other part wanted to ravage Kaoru til he couldn't move from the pleasure.  
"Please...take me"  
Tamaki shoved down his wariness as he readied himself to enter the boy beneath him.  
Tamaki thought he had hurt Kaoru when he heard a loud gasp. He stopped trying to push in and quickly looked up. The twin's face was the picture of pure bliss which melted into utter want.  
"Come on...why'd you stop? Please..." he bergged in an accidentally seductive voice. Closing his eyes, Tamaki shoved his cock in until he hit the deepest part of the moaning boy arching up to meet his chest.  
"Ah, ah, ah!" Kaoru cried with each thrust into his core. "Harder..." he gasped as he reached up to hold on to Tamaki's shoulders.  
With each thrust, Tamaki grunted in ecstasy; Kaoru's tightness was definitely not diminished with his and Hikaru's constant play. It didn't take him long to feel his climax coming closer and closer after a minute. He slowed down, thrusting softly, right into Kaoru's sweet spot.  
"Haah! Faster!" His head thrown back, Kaoru started screaming. Tamaki went faster and harder, rocking the piano a little as his climax reached a pinnacle.  
"Hikaruuuuuu!!" Kaoru screamed as he orgasmed. "Ooh Hikaru!" He slowly sank back down to the piano, into his and Tamaki's spilled cum.  
the blond rode the last few shocks of his orgasm before pulling out of Kaoru, panting from the exertion. He pulled up his silk boxers and school pants; then he smiled at Kaoru.  
"Did I do ok"  
"Oh, you did wonderfully, Tamaki," a voice from behind answered. "I've never seen anyone treat Kaoru so gently; you almost took care of him like I do." Confused, Tamaki turned to see Hikaru leaning against the closed door. Behind him, Kaoru was dressing quickly, then rushed over to give his twin a peck on the lips. To his twin Hikaru asked, "Were you really imagining me inside you?" Kaoru nodded sleepily, smiling when his brother kissed him on the forehead.  
"I'm confused again," Tamaki interjected. Pulling on his shirt, he sat down on the piano bench.  
Hikaru grinned cruelly as he explained. "Kaoru lost a bet, and the loser had to sleep with you." Then his face turned curious; Kaoru's matched his identically.  
"No hard feelings, right?" they asked in unison.  
Grinning like an idiot once more, Tamaki nodded. "It's alright, my friends. No harm done whatsoever. But could you guys help me clean the piano?" He gestured to the sweat-and-cum-stained instrument behind him. A box of moist cleaning cloths sailed over to him.  
"We're going home. We'll be busy for a few hours," Hikaru replied with a smirk. Then he and his twin walked out the door, holding hands. 


End file.
